Rocky Roads
by suslinkyle
Summary: SLASH KurtNeil. Angela finds something in Kurt's kitchen...Rated T, just to be on the safe side...


A/N This the first fanfiction I've ever posted, and I don't speak English...please be gentle!

Betaed by the wonderful KrazyKid.

* * *

**Rocky Roads**

Angela liked to regard herself as a rather nice person. Not too decent of course , one couldn't afford to be blond, tiny, female, and nice if they wanted to become an astronaut.

It just didn't work like that , not even her dad, the Senator had that much power.

There were only a few things that the astronaut really despised like war, sexual discrimination and not being taken seriously. And there were even less things she hated.

Being hungry was one of them.

Hunger really brought out the beast in her, made her more than just edgy and without the prospect of having some food really soon, Angela could be downright mean. Even her more regardless colleagues, who didn't see Angela as any more than her father's puppet would never dare to get near her before breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. Or her five-o-clock chocolate bar.

Sometimes she doubted, that Chuck Taggart would ever have accepted her as his pilot had he seen her during a few of her more unfed and nasty moments.

Respect had to be earned.

But she had to admit, it didn't make life with her easier. It was an unspoken law, that Angela always ordered first, when she met with the others in the Canary. Nobody ever dared to break that rule. It would have only made everything worse. So the others tried to ignore her ramblings and whinings and her nervous plucking at the table cloth. At one point it had become bad enough to make Sarah start searching through her bag for Corey's animal crackers.

And any other father than Chuck might have wanted to cover his son's ears to protect him from the more and more obscene curses that were directed at slow waitresses and why was that stuff called fast food anyway? Kurt only used to smile knowingly. The geneticist had seen her at her worst, and wasn't repulsed easily. Not anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least not unless she decided to make his kitchen her battleground while browsing through his freezer and cabinets to find something edible, preferably _normal _edible stuff.

"Define normal!" Kurt muttered under his breath, deciding to spend more quality time with his computer. Just to relax and block out the notorious ramblings from his kitchen.

Unless there weren't any. Just a stunned silence that lasted way too long for his taste. Then a sharp intake of breath and a curse that seemed to be meant as a praise. Without further definition.

"Kurt, is that ketchup in your fridge?……and peanut butter?….OHMYGOD!…Twinkies!"

Damn. Kurt swore mentally, hoping the astronaut wouldn't read anything into it.

Angela turned around to watch him with comically wide eyes. Her hunger, incredibly, was momentarily forgotten. Then she decided, that she could stare at him and open a Twinkie at the same time while still trying to decipher the deeper meaning of that new information. They didn't let her manoeuvre the International Space Station for nothing.

"Kurt Mendel, is that normal food in your kitchen?"

"If that is your definition of normal food, meaning being consumed by a majority, nobody would reach their thirties. And I do know that it isn't normal to dunk Twinkies into peanut butter. Stop doing that! It's disgusting!"

Angela grinned around her Twinkie, then coughed,

"Got Milk?"

Kurt laughed at his companion.

"No seriously, that stuff kind of sticks in my throat."

_Just let her suffocate she will never ask stupid questions again…. Nah, too much trouble. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Twinkies and lots of milk later, Angela was finally sated and happy. Unfortunately, Kurt soon discovered that that was even worse. Hungry Angela was bad, yet manageable. Recently-fed Angela who was demanding answers was an unstoppable force of nature. No longer concentrated on her more primarily needs, she could now focus her full attention on him.

Kurt was concerned at how much energy the astronaut had managed to draw from the fast food. One would think the burning of a few Twinkies might be enough to lighten up the street lamps of a small town for a year.

Sated Angela was like a big cat, eyes glistening and the edges of her mouth drawn up.

She made herself comfortable on the kitchen counter, stretching her limbs and sighing with satisfaction. Kurt might have been enchanted….two years before…or later…however.

But right at this point he wasn't . He eyed her warily and waited for the lashing out while poured some milk for himself.

"Soooooo, Kurt….." Angela purred, grinning like a cat that had got the cream.

_Here it comes _

Kurt sighed in anticipation.

"How often is Neil here?"

Kurt dropped the milk container, pouring its contains halfway over the table.

_Damn reflexes, no wait, not reflexes. Reflexes would have caught the container. Panic, that's it. Damn panic! _

"Err, what?"

"You heard me." Angela gave him a knowing smile and didn't bother to repeat her question.

"I didn't listen."

"Stop trying to look innocent," Angela smirked.

"Neil has to be here often, if you store his favourite food in your freezer. And it means you would have to buy it, embarrass yourself in front of the cashier, carry it home…. you wouldn't even make this effort for my no-whole-wheat-toast, so for you to make all that effort, just to get him to get his favourite snacks, there must be something going on between you two. Is it serious?"

"Err, what?" Kurt repeated.

Angela rolled her eyes and turned her back to him which gave him a moment to think quickly for a believable answer. He wouldn't be fooled by the fact that the astronaut's actions, she hadn't turned from him to let him off the hook, but to give his kitchen a further inspection, humming a silly tune which he soon recognised as "sweets for my sweet". Funny. Not.

In his opinion, she was enjoying this way too much.

"Ha!" The exclamation from the kitchen caught his attention.

"What?"

"No further proof is needed!" Angela held the ice-cream container up, still grinning smugly.

"You went to Baskin Robbins! To buy ice-cream."

"Yeah, so?" Kurt couldn't see the connection himself.

"You. Baskin Robbins. Ice-Cream." Angela spoke slowly, carefully enunciating each word.

"Would it be so unusual for me to buy ice cream?" He asked, still trying to maintain his façade of innocence.

"Yes, especially Rocky Road ice cream."

"I love Rocky Road ice cream." Kurt tried protesting.

Angela hid the container behind her back.

"Tell me what it is made of."

"Ice and cream."

"Very funny."

"But true."

"You've never eaten it."

Kurt sighed, making a mental note to never underestimate the potential of a recently fed Angela. Along with another mental note that Twinkies were EVIL.

"You didn't even consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe I wanted to try something new and bought it, and just didn't have the opportunity to taste it until now."

Angela raised one eyebrow, unconvinced.

"The container is half empty."

"They sell it like that!"

"Oh please…!"

"Alright, you got me. I'm an addict. I obsess in Rocky Road ice cream."

"Which tastes like…?" Angela continued grinning as she realised she had him backed into a corner.

"Pineapple."

"Not even close."

Then he remembered the chocolate-flavoured kisses. His lover's mouth cool and sweet from the ice cream. Then beginning to heat up, but still oddly cool. His lover's dark eyes that always reminded him of black cherries. And how often he had wondered how the taste of black cherries would combine with the cold and hot chocolate and his lover's own unique taste.

He started to believe in synaesthesia, tasting what he saw, seeing what he tasted, reflected in those deep black eyes. There weren't any cherries in the ice cream but he started to taste them anyway, deepening the kisses even more while a short silly moment let him think of eyes cream and he almost laughed into Neil's mouth.

That was the thing about his young lover, he was never offended when Kurt had moments like that and started laughing in bed or anywhere else. Just understanding and affection in those cherry eyes. And genuine happiness. Because Neil was happy when Kurt was laughing like that. To have someone to be silly with. So Kurt wouldn't hold back his love and his laugh and he would love and laugh into Neil's mouth which was now warm but still tasting of…

"Chocolate…"

"Found out second hand, hmm?"

Kurt just shrugged. He didn't find the energy to defend himself anymore. Yes, he was getting careless.

"I always figured you more as the green tea flavor type."

"Neil doesn't like that." He spoke without stopping to think about it first.

"Ha!"

Angela 'ha'd' way too much these days. Kurt shrugged again.

So, he had been caught. He let himself be caught. Was he careless or brave? Or just plain stupid? He did trust Angela with this knowledge. Trusted that she won't hold it against him. Would want him to be happy. He trusted her.

And she had been right, he really preferred green tea ice cream. But he had only once tried to feed it to his lover, to refine his taste and open him to a new world of culinary treasures.

Unfortunately, his tries had only led to a stream of wild curses and the threat to have his more tender parts dunked into that "fucking awful stuff" if he ever put something as disgusting as that into Neil's mouth again. It hadn't sounded like a joke. So what if they didn't agree on all levels? Life was rich enough.

Angela watched the soft smile on Kurt's face and lost all interest in teasing him further.

"It's serious for you. And for him?"

Kurt nodded, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It is. Everything, you know. Every single part. I don't know what I would do if…." Kurt shrugged helplessly. At a loss for words. There was a first time for everything.

"So, no more one nightstands with beautiful-but-dumb models, sometimes two at once?" Angela frowned. "You're not inviting Neil into your more open-minded activities, are you?"

"No, never!"

Kurt shivered at the thought. To see his beautiful dark-haired lover in the arms of someone else! Even if it was the best friend of his current willing-model-of-the-week. Which was definitely a thing of the past anyway. Why should he still play in the yards when he could have a taste of heaven? And he could never hurt his angel like that.

Angela smiled at him. "I'm glad for you. Honestly."

"Thank you." And he was really grateful.

"Really serious, mmh?"

"Yes." A small smile graced his lips.

"Even if your chosen one has a taste for ketchup and Twinkies?"

"Not together."

"Hope so."

So did he.

End


End file.
